sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacquelyn Elise VonArcum
Basic Info Name: Jacquelyn Elise VonArcum Aliases: Jackie VonArcum; JJ Likes: Pretty things; girly colours; rock music; the sound of the ocean; kids Dislikes: Her grandparents (for keeping her away from her brother); Immature guys; whiny people; getting surprised Fav Food: Bananas Jacquelyn Elise VonArcum is one of three children of Roderic and Susanna VonArcum. Her twin sister Emilia VonArcum moved away as soon as she was old enough for GUN to let her go. Jackie now lives with her grandparents in Knothole City. Personality When not being oppressed by her grandparents, Jackie can be a very outspoken and assertive person. She has actually planned to get a piercing...or two...and maybe a few tattoos when she moves out. When she needs to, Jackie can have a spur of courage and can leap headfirst into a dangerous situation. "Why did you leave us behind? I thought you cared about us!...Don't go giving excuses. I don't want to have anything to do with you right now." - Jackie to her older brother, Elyas Her Story so far... Invasion When she was little, Jackie's older brother Elyas was brainwashed by Eggman to lead an invasion of their family's home. Eventually, Elyas and their father Roderick had a showdown outside the VonArcum's house where Elyas killed his father. All the while, Jackie and her twin sister Emilia were being chased around inside with their mother Susanna by EggPawns. In a last ditch effort to save her daughters, Susanna sacrificed herself to let Jackie and Emilia escape. When Eggman ordered Elyas to kill the twins, the 1000 Moons Pendant he had taken from his father broke through the mind control and Elyas instead grabbed the two and fled to the mainland. Street Rats and the Orphanage For a while, Jackie and her siblings were forced to live homeless on the streets of Station Square. They had to scrounge for scraps to eat while Elyas struggled to find a job to support them. This lasted until GUN siezed Jackie and Emilia from Elyas and put them into an orphanage. While at the orphanage, Jackie was made fun of and insulted every day by the other kids and so was Emilia. Unfortunately, before the twins could be claimed by their grandparents, Jackie was sexually assaulted by one of the orphanage's employees by the name of Durwood. Side Note about Durwood: One day, Elyas heard of what had happened to Jackie at the orphanage and tracked down Durwood. After torturing him for three days straight, he ended his life by dismembering him and setting him on fire. At the time, Elyas had been posing as Jackie's therapist in an attempt to spend some time with her but all he ever heard about himself from her was negative things. Living with Her Grandparents Living with someone's grandparents doesn't seem like a bad thing does it? Jackie's grandparents hate her. They are from Susanna's side of the family and they never liked Roderick (they were deeply religious and Roderick had never been to church). Though they bought her whatever she wanted (namely to keep her quiet) they never liked spending time with her and were never around on her birthday. Emilia, Jackie's twin, moved out as soon as they were there and hasn't been seen since by either Jackie or Elyas. Category:Hedgehogs